REBIRTH OF THE PAST Ch1 Jasper Cullen
by Tiarra16
Summary: A horrible tragedy has struck the Cullens, especially Jasper. His family is trying to help Jasper get onto his feet again, while attempting to get on their own as well.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**Chapter 1**

(Bella's Point of View)

I opened my eyes to the sound of a faint humming in the right side of my ear, and rolled over to see Edward smiling at me with his wonderful crooked smile. "Good Morning, Love." He said brushing a loose piece of hair out of my face. "Morning," the sound of my voice still startled me when I heard the way it sounded ever since I had been turned into a vampire. "Still new to you?" He asked brushing yet another piece of my dark hair out of the way. "A little, it's strange." I said sitting up and leaning against the back board of the bed. "You'll get used to it eventually." I smiled and decided to put some clothes on and head into the house to see what the rest of the family was doing. "Going inside?" Edward asked copying my movements as he put clothes on as well. "Yea, I'm going to see how Renesme and Rosalie are doing." Edward pulled an off-white shirt over his head and smiled again as he held the door open for me. It was beautiful outside for a change. The air was fresh and the sun was beaming. Not a cloud in the sky, the warm breeze felt lovely against my cold skin. I decided to walk slowly to the Cullen house so I could enjoy this rare weather. I was half way to the house when I noticed a bright sparkly light from the corner of my eye in the distance. I turned slightly to see Jasper sitting on an old tree trunk staring out blankly into the distance. My heart felt like it dropped to the pit of my stomach as I looked at the beautiful vampire. I felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Let him be." He murmured into my ear softly. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. About 2 years ago, Alice decided to was best if she left the family. She was sick of not knowing 100 percent of her past, and needed to go try and fit all of the missing puzzle pieces together. It broke her heart into a million tiny pieces as she had to leave Jasper, but it was the only way she could keep living. _"You can't move forward to the future, if your still being dragged back by your past."_ She said lightly in her tiny singing voice before she had vanished into the distance. She wasn't coming back, and we all knew that. Except Jasper, who still had hope to see her beautiful pixie like face again. They were supposed to be bonded together, forever. They couldn't be one without the other. And yet it happened. And we all missed her with every bit of our hearts. I looked at the ground, trying to distract my vision of the torn apart man sitting in the distance. Even though he looked like he had just witnessed everyone he had ever loved slaughtered in front of him, he still looked beautiful sparkling in the sun. When I looked his eyes met Edwards and mine, and then he was gone. Just like that, with such quick movement he had disappeared somewhere. "How much longer will he be like this for?" I asked grabbing Edwards hand. "I'm going to assume forever. Him and Alice were meant to be together. Not apart. And now, he has nothing. I don't want to even begin to imagine how he feels. If I lost you like he lost Alice, I would have to die. I don't understand how he has kept himself alive all this time." I frowned, feeling my heart drop again, thinking of what a mess I would be if I had ever lost Edward. A faint, blurry, painful memory from the past came to mind. A shook the memory and started inside. When we walked inside Renesme came running over to me arms open for me to pick her up. "Have you seen Jasper?" Carlisle asked looking out one of the windows. I looked around as the room went silent, and then I saw Esme's face turn into a horribly sad expression, as she put her hands to her face and turned to quickly leave the room. She missed her daughter so much, and missed the way Jasper used to be as well. "Yes, he was outside sitting near a tree." Edward said walking up to his father. "I see. How is he today?" He asked quietly. "The same." I managed to choke out, having memories of Alice spring back. There was a long almost awkward silence as Emmett rolled into the room. "Maybe we should take him hunting? He hasn't had much to eat the past few weeks. He's probably dying of h - " He stopped dead in middle of his sentence as we all heard a deep snarl coming from somewhere outside. It was Jasper, he had heard our conversation. Since Alice left, everything was difficult for Jasper. It was almost as if Alice created an invisible barrier around Jasper that helped stop him from attacking humans and drinking their blood. Even though it had been years, Jasper had still had a really hard time stopping himself from hurting humans and avoiding the smell of them. Alice made it easier for him, and now that she was gone it was much harder. A few months back Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I had gone hunting in the forest. Emmett had just taken down a huge bear and was about to sink his teeth into the side of the animals neck when we heard a ripping sound coming from inside Jasper. Before we could adjust to what has happening he was gone. "Run after him!" Edward yelled in a panic as we bolted after him. It was too late by the time we got there. Jasper was standing over a hiker who looked like he had been looking for something he dropped in the leaves. The look on the hikers face was the most horrified expression I have ever seen, and it will be burned into the back of my head for the rest of my life. "No!" Edward and Emmett both yelled at the same time as I stared in horror. But before the could do anything Jasper picked the man up by his throat, and sunk his teeth into the pale skin of his neck. The man's scream faded into a silent moan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Jasper snapped his neck and whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth. At that moment he didn't look like the calm Jasper we all knew, he looked like a monster from a horrid nightmare. His eyes weren't the beautiful normal gold for some reason, they were a dark almost black red. He looked vicious. Edward took a step back from him, looking almost frightened. Emmett of course took a step forward. "What the hell are you doing!?" He snarled at Jasper. Everything went silent except for Emmett's heavy, impatient breathing. Jasper looked down at the lifeless man and froze, then looked back at us. His face wasn't scary anymore, it looked terrified, and alone. It looked like he wanted to say something but the words were lost in the thick humans blood that he had just consumed. Before we knew it he turned and made a run for it. I snapped out of my flash back and looked out the window, even though I couldn't see Jasper I could sense he was near. It wasn't the first time Jasper slipped up like how he did in the forest. He had killed 3 other humans before that. Two young, teenage boys, and a middle aged women. When I thought about how easily their lives were taken from them it made me cringe. These people had parents, children, pets, people who loved them, who needed them. And now they were gone, just like that. It was hard to think about. "Sorry…" Emmett said quietly. Rosalie put her arms on his giant shoulders and rested her head on his back. "It's not your fault." Her beautiful voice said. "I want the old Jasper back." Emmett said placing his hands on Rosalie's. "We all do, but he needs to grieve, and we have to give him all the time he needs. Put yourself in his position. He's hurting more then we can even imagine." Carlisle said looking down for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2 Break Down

Chapter 2

(Bella's point of view)

I shifted uneasy on the couch, thinking about how much I missed Alice. Even though it happened two years ago, it felt like it happened two days ago. When you have forever to live, the years go by quickly and seem more like days. I can safely say everyone felt the same. Ever since Alive left, everything was different. It felt like everyone was very careful to not mention her name, especially around Esme or Jasper. I hated how no one wanted to talk about it, pretending like they didn't see the giant elephant standing in the room when it was clearly there. "You alright love?" Edward asked, appearing out of no where. "Yeah, for the most part I suppose." I looked over to the left to see Esme sitting in the kitchen with a blank stare on her face. Everyday around 5:30pm she gets like this, that's the exact time Alice left us two years back. I sighed and looked at Edward. "I know." He said as if he really could read my mind. "I'm going to go for a walk. It's too beautiful outside to be in doors." I said standing up and straightening my light blue shirt. "Would you like me to accompany you?" I didn't know the answer to that. I felt like I wanted to be alone for some reason. "Mind if I go alone? Stay here and watch Renesme. I just need to think for a bit." Edwards eyebrows furrowed as he looked at my confused. "Think about what?" "Just everything that has happened in the past year or two. It's hard not having Alice here." Edward's face went from confused to soothing as he put his hand on my cheek. "Don't be too long." I smiled and agreed.

I still couldn't believe how nice it was out today, it's rare that Forks ever gets weather like today. I looked down at my sparkling skin that looked like diamonds and had instant flash backs of when Edward had first shown me his perfect, marble, glittering body in the sun light. I was beautiful like him now. And it still shocks me everyday. I walked a lot further into the forest then I had planned on walking, when I came to a whole bunch of cliffs. I stood there for a while letting the breeze blow lightly across my face, and hair. The breeze didn't smell completely like forest though, there was a very faint hint to something else, someone else in it and for a reason unknown I couldn't pin point it as soon as I smelt it. Then It got stronger and I knew instantly who it was. I froze for a minute trying to hear, to see where his noise and smell was coming from. I looked carefully over the side of one of the cliffs to see the same sparkling boy as earlier this morning, Jasper. I was certain he knew I was watching him, but then again he always seemed to be in another world since Alice left, another world universes away. I couldn't stand to see him like this, after all he was family. I wanted to talk to him even if he didn't want to talk. Without a second thought I jumped off the cliff I was standing on and leaped to Jaspers direction. I landed perfectly on two feet at the same time and stared face to face with the beautiful, tall creature standing in front of me. Jasper automatically jumped backwards a few feet and bared his perfectly white teeth at me. I was shocked by his sudden reaction. "Jasper, stop…" I said in a small voice. He slowly straightened out of his defensive stance and stared me right in the eye. "What do you want Bella?" He asked in a monotone voice. "For you to find some common ground and start being Jasper again." There was a long pause. "Be Jasper again? How can I be myself again when half of myself is missing?" He looked as If he was about to break down and cry until he couldn't possibly cry any longer. "I'm not asking you to not be upset, we all are, I'm asking you to try and be yourself again. For your family. We miss you as much as we miss Alice. I'm sorry for bringing it up but, we already lost one Cullen, we don't want to loose another." Another long pause, and Jasper fell to his knees, shattering the ground underneath him as me crammed his hands into his face. If Vampires could cry, then this must be what it looked like. I ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Get away!" He snapped loudly, but since I was still stronger then he was I didn't let him go until he stopped resisting. "No. You need some sort of contact with someone. Stop being so isolated." After about five minutes or so, I felt him loosen up into a lifeless almost feeling, and he laid in my arms for a good fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry." He said in his old, calm Jasper voice. This made me smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He looked up at me, his eyes glassy and gold looking. "Lets go back to the house, were going to work on you getting better, starting tomorrow. For now you need to rest for a little bit." We stood up and starting walking away from the cliffs we had been at. "Better would be nice, thank you." I grabbed his arm and we started walking home.


	3. Chapter 3 A Great Idea

Chapter 3

**(Bella's Point of View)**

**I was getting used to the whole vampire thing and needing to pretend to do human things.  
****It started to feel natural, like a habit just like the rest of the Cullen's did. It wasn't hard to close  
your eyes at night think to yourself for a few hours, then open them and bam it was morning.  
I looked around the room to find Edward no where in sight, and it startled me a bit.  
He was always right next to me when I "woke" up. I put on some jeans and an old t-shirt and  
gracefully walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme  
sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hey kiddo." Emmett said looking over his shoulder in my direction.  
"Hey…have you seen Edward?" I asked walking over to the couch. "Yes, he went out with Jasper and Carlisle to hunt."  
Esme said smiling her warm, motherly smile at me. "And to distract." Rosalie added in. "Distract? Distract what?"  
I asked confused raising an eyebrow. "Yeah to distract Jasper from our full proof plan." He said this as if I knew  
what he was talking about when in reality I was completely in the dark. "What plan? What distraction?  
I'm so bloody confused." Esme smiled again and motioned me to come over so she could talk to me up front.  
"Rosalie, Emmett, and I had the idea to take Jasper on a night on the town. Well not Forks, but were going to drive up to  
****Seattle tomorrow for a night or two. We wanted him out of the house so we could discuss it further."  
I sat cross legged on the floor across from the three. A night on the town? I thought to myself.  
I wonder what a vampires idea of a night on the town meant. "You still look confused Bella." Rosalie said looking at me.  
"Well, yeah. Kinda. What does a vampires night on the town include?" I asked raising an eyebrow again. Emmett let out a deep chuckle  
and stood up looking excited. "We're going to take him out to some clubs, make him have a good time. None of us except for Rosalie and-"  
He stopped for a second before saying Alice's name in Esme's presence. "Except for Rosalie have ever been to one as a vampire before,  
she said they're a lot of fun. I'm not really a huge dancer, but apparently the music sounds amazing, especially with our hearing."  
I took a second to analyze the idea, and it actually didn't seem all that bad. Even when I was a human I never had been to any type of bar before.  
The whole vampire thing was still pretty new to me even though it had been a couple years, so I still had questions.  
"Can vampires get you know, drunk?" I asked. Emmett paused for a brief moment looking like he was considering the question.  
"I don't think so, but none of us has ever tried it. But it's highly unlikely." Esme chimed in. "Oh well, that gives me the  
excuse to pretend to be super wasted and hit on girls!"  
Emmett laughed loudly, until Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, Rose I was clearly joking." He said rubbing his side.  
"Well your jokes aren't all that funny." She said giving him a glare. "We've already booked a hotel for 2 nights there.  
So everyone should get packing, and we'll break the news to Jasper this evening once he's fed enough so that at least his emotions and temper wont get too out of control."  
Rosalie nodded. But that's when something hit me. "Wait," I began, "Remember how Jasper reacted to those humans when he was around any last?  
He killed four humans. He's not stable enough to risk taking him to a place where if he really wanted to could slaughter half the people in the club within a few seconds.  
We'd be putting so many innocent people at risk." Everyone that was sitting around me paused as if they hadn't even thought of that. "  
Yes, that is something we need to keep in mind. But I think we should be fine if he feeds as much as possible today, and all day tomorrow  
until we leave. Plus he would be with all of us, Carlisle would never agree to something like this if it would be putting us in danger,  
and everyone in the area that we've gone too. If he starts to act uncontrollable for even less then half a second we'll get him out of there and fast."  
Rosalie said getting up and starting to walk into the hall way of the beautiful house. "She makes a good point." Esme said pointing back at Rosalie as she walked out of sight. **

**She was right, and it sounded like fun. I hadn't gotten too many chances or even really thought about what it  
would be like to go out and hang out with my family and other people outside of Forks. It was still pretty early in the  
morning and I didn't have anything to really do all day. I went into Renesme's room to see if she was awake yet and  
sure enough she was. She was sitting on her floor playing with a toy Edward had bought for her the other day. "Mom!"  
She yelled at me getting up and grabbing my leg. "Hey you," I smiled at her. "You're going to be staying at grandpa Charlie's for a couple days ok?"  
Her smile got wider and more bright. "Really!" She squealed in her wind chime voice. "You bet, so don't ware grandpa out to badly."  
I said laughing a little to myself. She always had Charlie on the go, even if he didn't want to run around with her he would, he loved her so  
much and would do anything for his little grandchild. Renesme smiled and then looked behind me, all smiles even bigger then before  
****as she pushed away from me and ran to the door. "Jacob!" She yelled jumping into his arms. "Hey Nessie!" He smiled pulling her closer into a hug.  
I shuddered, still not liking the ridiculous nickname. "Hey Jake." I said sitting up. "Hey Bells, what's goin' on?" "Oh nothing much, going to go pack I suppose."|  
He looked confused. "Pack for what?" "Oh, we've decided that we're all going to take Jasper to Seattle  
for a few days to try and get him to have a little bit of fun." Jacob tilted his head. "Don't you think that's unsafe? It's hard to look at  
him the same after seeing him destroy those people limb from limb….well it is for me anyways." I pinched Jacobs arm and gave  
him a warning look and then looked down at Renesme. I didn't want her to know what her Uncle had done to those people. Especially in  
the way how Jacob described it. "Oh shit, sorry Bells." Renesme looked confused. "What did Uncle Jasper do?" Jacob poked her nose,  
"Grown up talk kiddo. So when do you guys leave?" He started to follow me down the hallway to mine and Edwards room so I could start packing.  
"I think tomorrow sometime. Charlie will be watching Renesme, so you are more then welcome to go and hang out with them while we're gone."  
Renesme smiled looking up at Jacob. "Your gonna come with me right Jacob?" She asked touching his face. "Of course Nessie, wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Jacob put Renesme down and told her to go pack her stuff for Charlie's tomorrow. That was the good thing about having Jacob around so often,  
he helped us with Renesme a lot, and it was nice to have my best friend around a lot. "So, you guys taking the bloodsucker out to Seattle  
to find him some new ass or something?" I turned quickly to see if Renesme was still in the room to hear Jacobs rude comment, luckily she wasn't.  
"Clearly not you pervert. We're taking him out to get his mind of things and to have fun." Jacob came and sat down next to me.  
"Don't you think doing something like taking him out to party, and have a good time would remind him of something Alice  
would have suggested to anyone else who was bummed out? And then that would upset him even more." That hadn't even crossed my mine.  
He was right though, any time anyone was depressed, or stressed about something Alice always had these huge  
ideas to go and have a party or something else fun to try and cheer them up. Jasper was a very observant, smart person,  
and his immense feelings for Alice would surely make our plans remind him of her. I sighed and looked at the empty suitcase on my bed.  
"True, that might happen. But it's the only other idea any of us have to help him. It's worth a shot, no one can stand to see him like this anymore."  
Jacob smiled and put his hand on my back. "I'm sure you guys will have fun, so you have all my luck on your side." **


	4. Chapter 4 Show on the Road

Chapter 4

Bella's point of view

"Alright lets get a move on!" Emmett yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I was excited that today had came around the corner so quickly. It would be nice to interact with other people then just the family for a few nights.

"Is everyone ready?" Esme asked with a bright smile on her face. I hadn't seen this smile in forever, so I guess everyone was getting excited and into a good mood for our much needed vacation. Well Jasper's much needed vacation. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck lightly. "Are you excited?" He asked in my ear. I turned to face his beautiful stone face and kissed his smooth lips. "Of course."

From the corner of my eye I could clearly see Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper walking to the front door of their beautiful home with a couple of small bags in each of their arms. Packing was pretty light being a vampire.

"Now we've already taken Renesme to Charlie's and Jacob is with her safe and sound." Esme sad opening the door and taking a step outside looking back at me.

"Perfect, she's going to have a fun couple of days with Charlie." I said following Esme out the door, Edwards hand in mine.

We all got into two separate cars. Edward driving one, with Jasper, Emmett and I in it, and the other Carlisle driving, with Esme and Rosalie. "So Jasper, you lookin' forward to a night out on the town bud?" Emmett asked nudging Jasper in the ribs. There was a bit of a silence when Jasper shifted up in his seat at the back a small bit, "I suppose I am…" he answered in a quite tone.

"Cheer up bud, I promise you'll have a good time tonight!"

"Yeah…"

I looked in the rear-view mirror to see the excitement on Emmett's face dampen a bit, but was lit back up a few moments after exchanging a secret conversation with Edward I'm assuming. How annoying.

After finally arriving at the hotel we were staying at everyone had seemed to lighten up a bit, and conversation with Jasper got a bit less forced. He talked a tad bit more then usual and even chuckled quietly and low to himself when Edward and Emmett made a joke about something, it made everyone in the care feel a lot more comfortable.

"Finally!" Emmett said jumping out of the car to meet Rosalie walking gracefully out of Carlisle's.

"Agreed." She said putting her arm securely around Emmett's muscular waist.

Edward rushed around and opened the door for me, taking my hand in his and kissing it softly. "Welcome to our destination." He said with his crooked smile that I loved.

"Jasper darling, you coming?" I heard Esme call from ahead of us, noticing that the rest of them were already at the door of the hotel. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper walking slowly behind Edward and I with his hands in his pockets of his jeans, his face glowing softly in the moonlight. His face almost matched the moon, the color and the way in glowed.

"Yes, I'm coming." He said in a low, almost shy voice.

"Well hurry it on up!" Emmett hollered.

We got up to our rooms quickly, eager to go and have a great night. Carlisle and Esme were staying in a lovely, large room, while Rosalie and Emmett were staying in a room across from theirs. Edward and I had a room two rooms away from Rosalie and Emmett's, while Jasper had his own, single room next to ours. I felt really bad that we would be alone but he insisted he really didn't mind and wanted it that way rather then intruding.

"Esme and I are going out for a walk, and to maybe do some hunting. Then we're going to a movie and will be back in the hotel room afterwards to wait up for you guys." Carlisle said taking Esme's hand in his own and guiding her into they're room to put their stuff away.

"That sounds lovely." Edward said smiling.

After Esme and Carlisle parted ways with us, we all went into our rooms to get ready. It didn't take long for me to pick out what I was going to wear because I only had a few fancier type of outfits. "How about this?" I asked pulling out a black button up, collard shirt and showing Edward. "You look beautiful in anything you wear love, but the black one would look stunning." He walked over to me and pulled me closer, his sweet sent surrounding my whole face. "Thank you." I pressed my lips to his and felt that same electric like current sprint through my whole body. He pulled away gently and smiled.

"Lets hurry on now, he can't keep them waiting forever. You know how Emmett gets."

"I agree." I said giggling softly, picking up a nice pair of dark jeans and matching black heels. Something that I could wear as a vampire without falling.

Edward and I stepped out of our rooms to meet the others in the hall way.

"It seems as though Rosalie did Jasper's outfit for tonight." Edward said into my ear whispering almost. I guess someone had to do the dressing up for us now that Alice was gone.

Rosalie and Emmett stepped outside into the hallway looking breath taking.

Rosalie had on a short red dress, which made me gorgeous long blonde hair look out of this world, she looked like a Barbie. Except not even Barbie could make the cut on this one next to Rosalie. Complimented by her dress, she had on black stilettos that looked like they were made especially for her. They made her snow white skin stand out in such an amazing way. Even though I knew I was beautiful now, I still felt ugly compared to Rosalie.

Emmett had on all black, except for his shoes which were an odd white. His black t-shirt and black jeans were the complete opposite color of his skin, but he proved that opposites attract with how gorgeous he looked. I snapped out of my thoughts to notice someone was missing.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked looking behind the two of the beautiful creatures standing in front of the door.

"Jasper! Get out here, I don't want my hard work un-shown." Rosalie huffed crossing her arms.

Not that Jasper needed hard work to look good, he already looked like a movie star times ten. I then heard a sigh coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room to see Jasper slow emerge from the door way to stand to the left of Emmett.

"Wow, you look great." Edward said looking Jasper up and down.

I stared at him for a moment. He had a white button up shirt on, with a black blazer that had a couple of pockets on each side. His pants were dark black as well, but with beige shoes. He was dressed really nicely I had to admit, and his hair looked beautiful as well as it fell loosely around parts of his face. He looked like an angel in nice clothing.

"Well now that we're all ready, lets get this show on the road!" Emmett roared grabbing Rosalie's hand, and walking quickly down the hallway, all of us following.


	5. Chapter 5 Looks Like you saw a Ghost

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's point of view**

"This is gonna be great!" Emmett laughed rolling down the window to the car as we sped down the street towards our destination. "Couldn't agree more." Rosalie smiled and grabbed hold of Emmett's hand. I looked behind me at the two of them in the back seat looking excited.

I couldn't help but to think that maybe they weren't doing this as much for Jasper as they led on.

I looked in the rear view window to see Jasper sitting in silence looking out the window onto the crowded streets. "Are you ok?" I asked him hoping maybe to get him talking a bit.

"Hm?" He asked distracted. This was odd, vampires always had very precise instinct to everything that was going on around them, so when Jasper questioned that I was talking to him I knew something was off. "Are you ok?" I repeated.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He replied shyly looking at the ground.

"Cheer up man! We're gonna party tonight." Emmett said punching him in the arm. Only a faint smile grew to Jaspers pale lips.

"Finally." Edward said smiling and putting the car into park. "We're here."

We arrived at a nice club, it wasn't horribly huge or anything which was nice. A decent size. "Now, lets all have fun and forget about our troubles. Just for tonight." Edward said getting out of the car and opening Jasper's door. Jasper nodded to Edward and came to stand next to me.

"Thank you Bella, really. I have faith into tonight that it will be fun." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder briefly when I looked over to see Rosalie and Emmett already seconds away from being at the door.

Walking into the club was weird, the bouncers didn't ID any of us even though they had ID'd many people ahead of us that looked noticeably older then we did. I still wasn't used to having humans treat me with so much respect and almost worship like attitudes. I wasn't sure if it was because I was impossibly beautiful now, or the fact that something in the back of their minds were telling them to treat us over the top, or something they didn't want to happen might.

Instantly when we got into the lights and black lights you could tell there was something off about us. All of our skin almost glowed a white color, and our eyes were noticeably brighter. But no one looked particularly scared, they looked at us in aw. I snuck Jasper a peak every once and a while to see if he was having fun, even though he had those scars, he still looked amazingly gorgeous in the black lights. He was calmly smiling and talking with a few girls that came up to him instantly as he walked in the club. Every time one of them got to close he'd back away and put his hand to his face and claim that he had a cold and didn't want to get the girls sick. Edward was on edge every time anyone came close to contact with Jasper, getting ready to jump and tackle him down, staging a fake bar fight if the temptations got to hard for Jasper. That would be quite the bar fight.

I looked around the club after about two hours of being there, to notice Rosalie, and Emmett were no where in sight. The place had suddenly got ridiculously packed and I was alone, not being able to find anyone. It was very confusing, the smell of sweat and other perfumes from all the tons of crowds of dancing people was messing with my head. I couldn't pick out any of the Cullen's, until I heard a ripping sound. I looked around but it looked like no one else had noticed it.

I followed the sound to find Edward and Emmett pushing Jasper up against a wall, a low ripping growl coming from all of them, Jaspers bright white teeth showing. "Get him out of here, its too much for him." Rosalie said walking over and grabbing my arm, signalling me to follow her.

"What happened?" I asked in panic.

"Jasper was talking to someone near the speakers, when a group of girls came rushing over when a song they liked I'm assuming came on. They practically bombarded him, and he had numerous hot, sweating bodies pressed up against him. The smell, and the hot temperatures from dancing was too much for him, he almost lost it. Emmett grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to the wall too quickly for anyone to notice, then Edward came to the rescue as well."

I was looking at Rosalie in shock, if Emmett hadn't noticed him as quick as he did, many innocent people could have been hurt. I guess this was probably not the brightest idea we've had.

After what had seemed like forever Emmett, Edward and Jasper came out to the street behind the club where Rosalie and I were waiting.

"Close call." Emmett said laughing slightly.

"It's not at all funny." Jasper said putting his hands to his face.

"Don't beat yourself up too bad, you didn't hurt anyone." Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder just as quickly as he shrugged it off.

"But I could have! I don't know how I let this happen, so stupid of me." Jasper just shook his head and looked at the ground.

No one really knew what to say to try and make him feel any better, and I knew he could feel the tension between all of us towards him.

I was distracted when I could see Edwards head snap around from my peripheral vision. His eyes looked intense, like he was trying to find someone. "Edward?" I asked walking over to him. He looked so on edge he didn't even notice when I called to him. Everyone had his attention now.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked taking a step forward.

"There's another one of us. I can smell it." He said getting into a crouching position. "It's a very unfamiliar sent, but a vampires at that."

We all stood closer to Edward trying to pinpoint the unknown vampire when I saw from the corner of my eye Jasper.

His face looked even more white then it already was, like it was a statue. He was completely limp looking, frozen in that same statue like position. His face like ice, or like he had just seen a ghost.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

No response.

"Jasper!" She shouted this time shaking his shoulders, but his gaze never broke. His eyes were locked at one of the cross walks a few streets ahead. At first I couldn't tell who or what he was so intently stuck staring at but then I saw her.

She must have been who Edward smelt.

She was painfully beautiful, it made me even feel self conscious, and it was an odd feeling, I had never felt self conscious since I had been transformed.

She was staring at the moonlight, her beautiful white, porcelain skin glowed in the light. She had long dark brown hair just past the middle of her back. It was slightly messy looking, but in a beautiful way, like every little piece that was loosely curled, or a tad bit wavy was put there on purpose, so I guess technically it wouldn't be out of place.

Her eyes were golden yellow that must have made any human that looked into them feel like they were melting. She had a very tiny frame, and was short…just like Alice. The mystery vampire had on a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a black tank top that fit nicely to her small frame, showing off her pretty white skinned arms.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Emmett's voice calling Jaspers name. I looked over to see Jasper still staring at the girl. It was like he couldn't hear or feel us.

"I…impossible…" Was all that could quietly slip out of his lips before his knees gave in, and he was on the sidewalk, the impact of his body hitting the cement sending shards of it in every direction.

"Jasper!" Everyone yelled in unison, rushing over to him.

I grabbed one of his arms, then looked up to see the girl out of sight.

Like she hadn't been there in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6 Last Thing I Remember

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's point of view**

"Is he awake yet?" I asked Carlisle as I walked into Jasper's room at the hotel we were staying at. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at the end of the bed while Edward stood leaning up against the wall, staring at his unconscious brother.

Esme was sitting on a small stool next to his head, slowly moving her tiny hand through his hair.

Carlisle looked up from Jasper and at me. "No, he's been in the same state since he arrived back."

"Is he going to be ok?" Rosalie asked looking away from Jasper and at Carlisle.

"It's hard to say honestly. I have never encountered a vampire going unconscious before in all my years of living. It's very strange, new to me."

Rosalie sighed and went back to staring at Jasper.

Esme winced as she knew that Carlisle didn't know exactly what was wrong with her son. The last thing she needed was to loose another child.

"How did you say this happened again Edward?" Carlisle asked crossing his arms.

Edward broke is stare and looked at Carlisle, pausing for a long second.

"I picked up the sense of another vampire from close by right about the same time as Jasper went, well incoherent. After a few moments of him staring at her, he mumbled something and then collapsed."

"Hm, another vampire you say?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what I stated." Edward said in almost a frustrated tone.

All of our eyes were locked on Carlisle waiting for an answer.

"Hm…I wonder…"

"Wonder what?!" Emmett shouted impatiently.

"I've only heard of a couple very rare cases of this but, it's not entirely impossible."

I was getting sick of waiting, and the no straight answer part.

"Centuries back, I was told stories of very rare vampires who had a certain special ability. Sort of like Edwards mind reading, or Jasper's ability to effect people's emotions."

"And that ability was…?" Emmett interrupted again.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm getting to that part son." He shifted slightly and crossed his arms again before speaking.

"There had only ever been 4 or 5 vampires to have ever been recorded to have this ability. The ability is to make other vampires have human traits."

"I don't understand." Rosalie said looking confused.

"He or she who held this ability would be able to make a vampire sleep, pass out, or cry for example. Things that we can't do as vampires."

"That doesn't sound all that dangerous." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't finished. When I mentioned human traits, that also included pain tolerance as well. The same pain tolerance that humans have."

Carlisle stepped away from Jaspers side and walked around the bed to get a better look at the rest of his family.

"It wasn't actually physical pain though, the vampires being effected by this spell only thought it was. It's all mentally. For example, if I had this certain ability and I used it to punch say, Emmett in the arm, Emmett would feel the amount of pain that a human would feel if a vampire was to punch them in the arm with full force."

My eyes winded a bit.

"Which you can imagine, would feel like all of your bones in your arm were to have shattered into millions of tiny little pieces, worse then that if that's even possible."

"I've never heard of that before." Rosalie said looking concerned.

"Like I said, it's rare. The Volturi have been searching, and trying to locate a vampire with this ability for centuries, upon centuries. But no luck. That is why I had said it was a long shot that this female vampire you all saw had this certain ability."

"But it does make sense!"I yelled standing up, getting more worried that Jasper still hadn't woken up.

"I mean, he went unconscious as soon as he started to stare at her! And as soon as he did, she was gone! Like she had never been standing there in the first place." I said trying to plead my case.

"Well, it is not entirely impossible. But I can't say this as a known fact unless I was to have encountered her myself." Carlisle said shaking his head, looking disappointed he couldn't tell us what was wrong with Jasper with no doubts.

I turned my attention to Edward to looked like his mind was somewhere else. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear so no one else could here, seeing that they all went back to looking at Jasper's lifeless body.

"Is everything ok? You looked distracted."

He looked at me for a moment, looking as if he was trying to cover something up that he didn't want me knowing. Then his eyes went back to that soothing, everything's fine look.

"Everything is perfect darling. Jasper as the exception. But I'm sure of it that he will be fine."

He kissed me on the cheek then pulled me over to a chair and sat me down on his knee.

"I love you." He said coolly into my ear, sending a shock of waves down my spine.

"I love you too." I said kissing his beautiful face again.

"Ughh…"

I snapped my head around quickly to see Jasper's head moving to the side, a deep moan escaping his lips.

"Jasper!" Esme shouted in her beautiful high voice, curling her arms around his head in a motherly way.

"Esme, I know your happy but you need to let him focus for a moment. Take in his surroundings." Carlisle said putting a hand on her shoulder, and signalling her to stand up."

She nodded and brushed her hand on Jasper's perfect pale face, and took a step away from the bed with a smile on her face, knowing her son was awake finally.

"Jasper are you feeling ok?" Carlisle said getting closer to him, and kneeling down next to his bed.

"I-I'm, so confused. What happened?"

Carlisle put a hand on Jasper's arm.

"You were unconscious for a couple of hours, your back at the hotel. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

Jasper sat up slowly, brushing his hair out of his face before leaning back on the board frame of the bead. He looked confused, disoriented.

"I'm not sure. I remember being rushed out of the club, because the smell got to hard for me to handle. And then I remember walking, and then stopping because Edward said he smel-" He cut himself off, and looked horrified as he stared quickly down at the bed he was sitting on.

"And that's…all I remember."

I tilted my head slightly, looking at him curiously. Something didn't seem right.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's the last thing I remember."


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering

Hey guys! I wanted to reply to you through commenting back to you on my reviews, but the reviews you guys send me only show up on my hotmail inbox and not on my story, I thought that was weird so if anyone knows how to fix it let me know! But ya, I just wanted to say thanks so much for the nice reviews and reading my story!! Keep on r&r J

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's point of view.**

Carlisle had asked us all to leave Jasper's room so that he could rest and hopefully regain some of his memory as to what had happened earlier in the night. I sat down on the bed in the room Edward and I were staying in and watched as he peered out of the window.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"I said what's on your mind? Your acting very distracted, and you never miss a word I say, and need me to repeat myself." I said accusingly.

Edward's hard face melted into a soothing smile as he got up from his chair and gracefully walked over to the bed to sit down next to me.

He put a hand on my leg and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Bella love, I promise there is nothing on my mind…I'm just worried about Jasper is all."

I got off the bed a shook his hand off my leg.

"I don't believe you. I can tell when you trying to keep something from me."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. If vampires could get headaches from annoyance and persistence then I'm sure I'd be giving him a huge one right about now. But he knew he could never lie to me and get away with it.

"Bella…"

"No, stop it. I don't like being lied to and I have a feeling it has something to do with Jasper. If you know anything at all, Carlisle should know! He could be in danger, or hurt for we all know."

"Bella, it's not what you think. And it is nothing that Carlisle needs to know about right away."

"So there is something?"

"Yes, I read his mind before he blacked out."

There was a small pause in the room as we stared at each other.

"Was it important? What was he thinking about? Why did he freeze up before hand, and what in the world was he mumbling about?"

Edward chuckled lightly and came over to bring me back over to the bed.

"Playing 20 questions are we?" He smirked his crooked smile that I love.

"Well, if we are then answer them." I shot back.

Edward sigh again before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jasper is going to kill me for this."

I tilted my head to the side for a moment confused.

"Kill you for what?"

"Telling you what was rushing through his mind at the moment it happened."

"I wont tell I promise."

Edward nodded and took my hand placing it on his lap.

"Before Jasper had been transformed centuries ago, there was someone before Alice."

"Like a girlfriend? Wife?"

Edward chuckled again.

"You wanted to know, let me tell you the story. And it was a girlfriend. Jasper's first love before he was transformed was with a girl that he met while doing military training. I remember he had told me, and only me the story once many years ago, and hasn't brought it up since. Since tonight that is, but he was only thinking it. He told me that she was one of the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, understanding people that he had ever met in his life.

"They were together for a long while, and it was tough on their relationship on the count of Jasper always had to leave due to his military job, but their feelings for each other were so strong that it never left more then a tiny dent that was never hard to pop back out again.

"One day, she told Jasper that she had to go away for a week with her Family. Something to do with her fathers work. It pained him to have to be without her for that week, but he figured since he had to work it would make time fly by a lot faster.

"Jasper had told me when she had said her goodbyes to him before she left, something felt off. It was nothing she said or did, he couldn't put his finger on it. Something just felt strange. Jasper went to her house everyday and left an rose on her door step, so that she would receive them when she returned.

"He even started going more often to see if she had returned early. She never came back. He went back to her house for almost 2 years every day to see if she had returned. But she never did. Jasper eventually got the idea that she didn't love him anymore, and wanted nothing to do with him but was too afraid to let him know the truth. So she thought the easiest way was to just leave without telling him that she was going away forever."

I couldn't believe what Edward had just told me. Someone before Alice? I didn't know about this at all. I wonder if Alice had known.

"Bella you can't let him know that I told you, it would crush him."

"So there was someone before Alice?"

"Yes."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Tayler."

"Tayler?"

"Yes."

I was so confused.

"But how did she have anything to do with what happened to Jasper tonight? And the mystery vampire girl?"

Edward looked down at the ground a small bit.

"Jasper…has reason to believe that the girl he saw tonight, was Tayler."

"What!?" I couldn't help but shout in his face.

"Yes, that's what I thought. It didn't make any sense. She would have died centuries ago, and the fact that this girl was a vampire, and in Forks. It's all too much of a coincidence but, Forks is a pretty crazy place when you think about it."

"So Jasper thinks this mystery vampire is his old love Tayler?"

"That's what I got from his mind, yes."

"But that's…that's crazy."

"It is. Unless, I have a theory. It's possible that she really did go with her family for that week, but then possibly wondered off by herself one night, and had an encounter with a vampire."

"So you think she was bitten and transformed?"

"It's a possibility. She could have gotten bitten, and then wasn't allowed to return to Jasper due to the way newborns are, she probably didn't want to put his life in danger. After she could control her thirst more, it's possible she was too ashamed of what she had become, and didn't want Jasper to have to witness her the way she was now."

I stopped to think about that for a second.

"That does make sense." I said putting my hand through my hair.

"Mhm." Edward mumbled standing up looking as though he was doing more thinking.

"If that was Tayler, then why is she looking for him? And why would she want to hurt him the way she did? If that was even her who made Jasper black out like that. Like Carlisle said, that ability is a rare one to be gifted with."

I thought about that for a second.

"Maybe she didn't come here looking for him, maybe it was by accident, all coincidences. Maybe as soon as she sensed more vampires she noticed Jasper and didn't want him to see her, or maybe she was so shocked that it was him she panicked and ran. She probably had the same reaction and thoughts running through her head just like Jasper's."

"It's a definite possibility." Edward said now looking at me.

"Exactly. Edward we need to talk to Jasper about this, or at least you do."

"I know Bella. I will in the morning, let him rest. He's had a long day."

I nodded and leaned back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8 No Such Thing as a Coincidence

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's point of view.**

"I'm going to go hunt with Emmett." Edward said slowly lifting himself off of our hotel bed.

"You went before we left though? Isn't that why we all did that extra hunting?" I asked looking at him a little confused.

"Yes, but this night has put so much stress on us it would be nice to let off some steam by hunting some large, fast, animals."

He smiled a bright smile and kissed my lips softly, and then with a bit more force.

"I love you." I said pulling him back for another kiss.

"I love you too darling."

I watched as he quickly and gracefully stepped out of our hotel room and listened to his lightening quick footsteps meet up with Emmett's until I was positive I couldn't hear them anymore and new that they were out of the hotel.

I needed to talk to Jasper, to ask him some questions. I felt bad for betraying Edwards wishes, but maybe we could some how do something to help Jasper feel better. Plus I was really curious about this Tayler story. If that really was her, I wanted to figure out why she was in Forks. And especially since Alice was no longer in the picture?

Ever since I fell into this story book type of world I've learned that nothing is a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. If this Tayler was just showing up now, it had to be because she some how new Alice wasn't in forks.

_Perfect…_ I thought to myself coming up with a plan.

There was no way I could just let Jasper sit around in his room all night, alone the way he was. If I was him being alone would be the last thing I wanted at a time like this.

I quietly slid off the bed and walked to the door to leave to go see Jasper and make sure he was at least okay.

As I got to the door of his hotel room I lifted my hand and knocked on the big green door with bright gold numbers written on the top of it. I don't know why I knocked on it, he obviously could hear me walking to the door, and smell my scent. I guess some of the things human's do on a regular basis were starting to come natural as a reminder to act more like a human.

There was no answer at the door so I opened it and slid in, closing the door behind me.

"Jasper?" I asked in a small voice.

He didn't answer me even though I was standing right there.

It looked as though he had pulled the bed closer to window. He sat motionless on the bed with his knee's tucked into his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked like a statue, the light from the moon reflected off of his skin, making it look like he was sitting under a whole bunch of florescent lights. It was such a beautiful sight.

I shook my head slightly, and walked over to the bed and sat down at the end corner of it.

"Jasper, are you alright?" What a stupid question.

He didn't answer for a long moment, but then slowly turned his head towards me to look at me face to face.

I felt a jolt of pain serge through my body as I my eyes set on his own.

They didn't look bright, metallic honey anymore. They looked now filled with pain, a very dull almost brassy color.

"No, I'm not." He said in monotone voice.

"I'm confused. I can't handle everything that has happened in the past while. I just don't understand what I did wrong."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"You didn't do anything wrong…" I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I felt so bad for him. I could feel his pain and depression radiating off of his body. Someone human could even feel what he was feeling it was so obvious.

Jasper shook his head in frustration a small bit and rested his head back onto his knees again. It was so weird seeing a vampire in this state. But he was missing Alice, and that was completely understandable.

"Then why am I alone Bella? Why is Alice no longer with me?"

I had to stop for a short moment to think of something to say.

"Her leaving, was nothing you did. That was 100 percent Alice's decision. And you did nothing to impact her choice on wanting to leave."

There was another pause.

"I know how you feel Jasper."

He lifted his head again a small bit to look at me, I could tell he was remembering when Edward had left me a few years back.

"But you got him back. When Alice first left, I still had hope she would come back. For months I had this hope. For those first few months I could still sense her emotions, I could still feel her. Like she was still some how a part of me. That's gone now, it's like she never existed except for in photographs, old letters, or clothing she left behind. I can't feel her at all anymore."

"Jasper I-" He cut me off.

"And I'm going to already assume that Edward told you?"

"Told me what?" I tried to act dumb, but the nervous emotion I was giving off couldn't fool him.

I looked away at the ground for a moment before I could look at him again.

When I looked up he was looking directly at me.

"Yeah, he told me what you were thinking about when…before you blacked out."

Jasper sign heavily and buried his head into his arms that were still wrapped around himself. Almost like he was trying to hold himself together from falling apart.

"I'm so much more confused then I was even just a few days ago." He whispered softy.

I scooted in closer on the bed and touched his hand forcing him to look up at me.

"Was that her? Was that Tayler?" I asked him.

The way Jasper looked at me then, it looked as almost he had a tiny, just barely there glimpse of hope in his eyes. But it faded as fast as it came.

"Her scent…it was like centuries ago. I'd always remember that sort of scent. But, this time it was sweeter."

"So it was her then?"

"It's a possibility, she smelt like her, but I can't say that with 100 percent confidence…"

The look on his face went glum once again.

"Do you ever miss her?" I felt like I needed to know.

"Miss Tayler?" He asked looking surprised.

I nodded.

"I hadn't thought about her almost for as long as I had been with Alice. I always thought she had left me because she was too much of a coward to confront me about falling out of love with me. I hated her. But there were a few times where yes, I did miss her. But I just always assumed that after a certain year mark, it wouldn't matter anymore because she would have died of old age anyways. The way all most humans do. But after tonight, I can't help but to think that maybe, by some weird coincidence that was her…as a vampire."

I couldn't handle seeing Jasper like this anymore, it was driving me to feel the same dead feeling as he did.

"Jasper, do you want to go track Tayler? I can guarantee she hasn't gone far."

Jasper's eyes widened for a split second, a small, yet still pained smile grew to his lips.

"No, don't worry about it Bella. It most likely wasn't her anyways. It would have been too much of a coincidence. And even if for some out of the blue chance it was her, I'd have nothing to say, I'd freeze."

I got up and kissed the top of Jasper's head.

"You're my brother Jasper, we're family. And I want you too be happy. Haven't you noticed that in Forks, nothing is a coincidence?"

I started for the door, reached for the door knob and opened it.

"Tomorrow will be a better day, goodnight." I said smiling before stepping out into the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9 Where it all Started

**Jasper's Point of View.**

Before I knew it, the sun had risen. I looked out the window to be blinded by the bright orange and pink coloured sky. It was beautiful.

I thought about what Bella and I had talked about the previous night. I kept thinking about it and the more, and more I thought about it the more memories of my past, memories with Tayler kept flooding my mind.

It was hundreds of years ago when I first met her. Me and my best friend at the time, Ryan, who was working with the same military as I was were finishing up training one evening.

"Wanna go grab something to eat or something?" Ryan asked punching me playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah, for sure. All that running around made me pretty hungry."

Ryan and I went to the place we were staying at while training, and changed into some clean clothes that weren't covered with dirt and sand.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Ryan asked lighting up a cigarette.

"How about that little place that's right in the middle of town?" I could never remember the name of the place, but they had delicious food, and at a reasonable place.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We walked for a good half an hour until be got into town and to the small restaurant. I was pretty exciting, considering I hadn't had a good meal in a long while.

We sat down at our seats and waited about ten minutes until a pretty red headed waitress with cute freckles walked up to our table.

"Well hello there gentlemen, what can I get for you this fine afternoon?"

Ryan leaned over the table trying to look as good as he could possibly get.

"How 'bout your number honey?"

I rolled my eyes. Everywhere we went, he pulled stuff like this.

"How about some food first?" The waitress laughed. I could tell she felt awkward and wanted him to finish whatever it was he was going to order quickly so that he would leave.

"Or how about your nu-" I nudged him in the ribs before he could finish his sentence.

"A burger and fries?" He corrected himself.

"That I can do." The waitress said, turning to me now.

"And for you sir?"

"Hmm, can I get a burger too? Except with a salad not fries."

"Absolutely, your food will be ready in a few minutes." She said smiling and walking away.

"Must you always embarrass us when we go out together? You make me look like a pig too."

"Oh Jasper, come on' all guys are pigs sometimes. Live a little, your never gonna get anything acting like your into men."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do not act as though I'm into men you idiot."

"Well you certainly don't act like your into the ladies, in fact I don't think I've ever even heard you mention a girl's name before."

I was silent for a moment.

"I haven't really met any, with the training, and all the military crap going on. It's hard to meet women."

"I manage." Ryan snorted.

He started going on and on about something else that he found to be odd about me when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

It was a girl. She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Jasper? Don't ya think?" Ryan said trying to get my attention back.

"Hu?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Weren't you listening?" He asked trying to see what my attention was attracted too.

"Ohhh, I get it!" He said nudging me and smiling.

"Them?" He asked pointing at the girl I had been looking at and her friend.

"Don't point!" I said grabbing his hand and pushing it down to his side.

The waitress came with our food just in time so I could pretend I was more interested in my food then anything else so that Ryan wouldn't embarrass me anymore.

"You can hide in that burger all you want, but I know you were checkin' them ladies out."

"Actually, I was only checking out the one. The brunette one, with the long hair."

"HA! Like she'd ever give a guy like you a chance, no offence buddy, but come on. Girls like them wont give guys like us the time of day. Well maybe me on the odd occasion, but you, that's kind iffy." He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes again and took a bite out of my burger. Ryan always thought he was the most amazing thing ever. He wasn't ugly or anything, but he certainly wasn't as good looking as he thought he was. And he was a womanizer, and pig at that.

"Oh shut up." I said taking another bite, I was starving.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her, it was almost annoying how pretty she was.

After lunch, we went outside for a cigarette and joked around a bit, then deciding to go to the small store that was across from the restaurant to grab some drinks, and some more cigarettes.

The store was a small place, and always smelt like damp wood.

"How many waters should we get?" Ryan called over to me.

I turned around from where I was standing to yell back at him when I turned straight into someone small and knocked whoever it was to the ground.

Just my luck, it was the pretty girl from the restaurant.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said putting my hand out to help her.

She laughed a small nervous laugh, and smiled a little.

"It's ok, I should have probably been watching where I was going."

"No, no, it was my fault." I felt so silly knocking her over, that I couldn't figure out what to say to her next.

"I'm Tayler." She said putting out her hand to shake mine.

I grabbed hold of her hand to shake it, it was so tiny, and warm. I stared at our locked hands for a minute when I realized she was trying to take her hand back.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm uh, I'm Jasper."

She giggled a little.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. Are you from around here?"

"Um…sort of. I work for the military, and we're doing training for a few months just a few miles from here."

"Really? That sounds interesting."

"It has it's moments."

We smiled at each other again for a while.

"Jasper! You deaf? I'm getting a bunch since you apparently don't have your hearing aid turned up high enough."

Ryan always knew how to ruin a moment, even if he didn't realize he was.

"Ohhh what do we have here?"

He asked in a stupid voice looking at Tayler and I.

"This, is Tayler." I said motioning towards her.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Ryan." He said shaking her hand.

"Got any cute friends?" He didn't let a minute pass.

"You sure get straight to the point." Tayler laughed.

"Sure do!"

Tayler looked back at me.

"Listen Jasper, my friend Megan is having a party tonight. A lot of people are going to be there, and I was wondering if you and your friend over there might want to come?"

"What does Megan look like?" Ryan asked, I nudged him harder this time.

"Excuse him. We'd love too. What are the directions and the time?" I asked politely.

She pulled out a small piece of paper from her purse, and a pencil and scribbled something down on it quickly.

"Here, it's not far from the town. It's like a ten minute walk."

I grabbed the paper and shoved it into my pocket.

"Thanks…well I'll see you there." I said smiling nervously.

She smiled back and turned toward her small group of friends that was waiting for her near the door. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Things like this never happened to me.

"Haha oh man, this is going to be so fun." Ryan said making a perverted face. One track mind that guy had.

"We're not going to go do what you think your going to end up doing." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your such a prude man."

I wasn't even going to argue with him. I was to excited to get to talk to her again later tonight.

A few hours after we ate, we showered and decided to get a move on. I had this weird knotted feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was so nervous to see this Tayler girl again.

"Want some?" Ryan asked pulling out a small gold flask from the pocket of his coat.

"What is it?"

"What are you eight? It's rye." He said taking a rather large swig.

"I guess so…" I didn't want to show up hammered or anything and make a bad second impression. But hey, maybe it would loosen up my nerves.

I swallowed a huge mouth full of the disgusting tasting liquor, and felt it instantly warm the insides of my throat and stomach.

"Good ehhh?" Ryan said nudging me, once again.

I coughed a little.

"It's disgusting."

"Once you drink enough you wont even taste it!"

We finally got to the house after a few more shots, and a cigarette or two and I was feeling pretty confident with myself.

We got to the door and Ryan rang the door bell. We waited about ten minutes until a tall blonde guy answered the door. Very clean cut, almost too pretty looking to be a guy.

"And you two are…?" He asked looking confused.

"Jasper, and Ryan." Ryan said mater-o-fact.

"Hmm. I don't think you guys are at the right house."

Just as soon as he was about to close the door, I heard a high pitched voice yell "Wait!"

I looked up to see a tall, thin girl with a short burgundy color hair cut waving at the blonde guy about to shut the door on our face.

"You guys must be Jasper and Ryan! The guys Tayler was telling me about. I'm Megan." She said putting out a drunken hand to us.

"Well hello," Ryan said smirking. Already it was starting.

She giggled a high pitched giggle.

"Come on in! This is my party. And that's Everit." She said putting her hand on the tall blonde guys shoulder.

"Hi…" Ryan and I both said awkwardly.

Before I could even say anything else, Megan had dragged Ryan and I into the kitchen that was crowed with people, and handed us two large red cups that were filled to the top with beer.

"You have some catch' up to do I believe."

She said shoving the glasses in our faces.

"I like the way you think." Ryan said putting an arm around her.

She let out another annoying giggle.

"Um…where's Tayler?" I managed to ask.

"Tayler? I think she's down stairs with a few of our friends. She's been talking about you coming you know."

I blushed instantly, not knowing what to say. So I just smiled and made Ryan follow me to the basement.

I drank the cup of beer quickly so that I could get the courage to go down there, and it worked a bit. That on top of the rye.

"See her yet?" Ryan asked.

I glanced around the room, and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. She was wearing a nice white dress, and a very thin silver necklace around her neck. Her hair lay perfectly straight flowing over her shoulders, and she had the biggest smile on ever.

She looked so amazing, so fun, so beautiful, so everything I wanted in a girl.

I snapped out of it when her stare met mine, and I had to look away awkwardly pretending that I wasn't staring in the first place."

She came walking up to where I was standing and grabbed my hand, smiling. I felt a rush of blood to my head, I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you came." She said smiling.

And that's where everything started between us.


End file.
